Shake The Disease
by Auryl
Summary: COMPLETO. ¿Qué les espera en el futuro? Cuando le conoció le pareció un idiota arrogante. 'Sólo esperaba no volver a cruzarse con ese tipo de mirada insolente nunca más.' 17 drabbles


Estoy teniendo uno de esos veranos que no se les desea a nadie. Quizá por eso las ganas de vomitar lo que llevo dentro se multiplican. Estos son 17 drabbles que escribí en mi libretita las tardes que les recordaba y extrañaba. Es un fic extraño y original, de esos que me gustan escribir.  
Aprovecho esta noche que hacemos alto en el camino para pasarlos a PC, y volver acá. Ahora sé que no volveré a tocar un PC hasta septiembre. Los títulos de los drabbles son canciones del album recopilatorio de Depeche Mode, que me he hartado a oír y amar durante esas tardes calurosas, interminables, en el hospital.

**Título**: Shake The Disease  
**Spoilers**: Primera, Segunda y Tercera temporada. Cuarta temporada/AU  
**Género:** Drama, Romance, Angst.  
Al que pase por aquí porque sigo viva. Yo, no les olvido. ;)

**Shake The Disease **

**_See You_**

Ojos.  
Es un choque frontal. Es un golpe seco.  
Los estudiantes y el campus desaparecen al punto, dejándolos solos a ellos dos en medio, mirándose fijamente. Ojos.  
Él alza la comisura derecha con burla.  
Ella eleva las cejas.  
Ninguno aparta la mirada. Ojos.  
Un joven cargado con libros aparece de la nada y choca contra el cuerpo de la muchacha. De pronto el mundo vuelve a girar, y los dos pares de ojos desafiantes pierden su contacto entre la multitud.

**_Dream On_**

Vuela.  
Siente que vuela.  
Independiente.  
Libre.  
En realidad está sentada en el asiento trasero de la moto, con el viento sacudiéndole el pelo y silbando en su oído. Enrolla con más fuerza los brazos llenos de pulseras en torno a la cintura del conductor – Michigan Lacrosse, sudadera que se mueve por entre sus manos a pesar del calor veraniego –, quien acelera el aparato con una risa socarrona.  
Lisa _tiene_ que reír también, aunque el sonido se pierde en el viento. _Viento. Libertad. Adrenalina. Más._ Está pletórica. Se siente feliz.  
En su cabeza rebota _Strawberry Fields Forever _sin que venga al caso.  
Cierra los ojos.

-¿Ves, Cuddles? – grita alguien en algún punto delante de ella. – ¡Te dije que era una buena idea!

Sí que lo es. El impulso de lanzar un chillido de placer le burbujea en la sangre, pero eso se contenta con tararear la canción de los Beatles entre dientes.

**_People Are People_**

Su padre estaría orgulloso si le viera en este momento, o eso le dice y repite su madre. Ella sí que está orgullosa, y sonríe, y saca fotos, y vuelve a sonreír. Greg cree que de un momento a otro estallará de pura felicidad; hasta él reconoce el hormigueo que trepa por sus venas. Viste la larga toga azul de graduación.  
Cuando sube a recoger el diploma, el mundo se condensa en ese trozo estúpido de papel. Se ralentiza una eternidad al sentir la textura áspera en su piel, permanece en precario equilibrio durante un segundo, y luego el momento pasa y el siguiente estudiante le aparta de un empujón.  
Grez hace una mueca. Ha sido un instante extraño. Y a él le encanta lo extraño.  
Al bajar del escenario la ve por el rabillo del ojo, en vaqueros y con las muñecas llenas de pulseras. Ha estado aguardando apoyada en uno de los árboles del campus, por él.  
Ahora que ya se ha graduado, Lisa esboza una sonrisa triste, asintiendo con la cabeza.  
Y se va.  
Greg es inmediatamente atraído con brusquedad hacia una multitud de azul que grita y lanza sus birretes al aire, en medio de un apoteósico bramido.

**_Master And Servant_**

El autobús abre sus puertas con un suspiro de queja, vomitando todos los pasajeros fuera de su interior. Nada más poner el pie en la calle la ve de pie, esperándole sobre sus tacones. _Mierda_. Está hermosa.

-Cuddles.

-Ahora me llaman _doctora_ Cuddy, Greg.

-Ahora me llaman simplemente House.

Se sonríen. Durante esos instantes no ha pasado el tiempo.  
Luego Cuddy le ofrece una mano. Ha crecido lo indecible; ya casi no queda apenas de la muchacha que conoció en la facultad. Sólo aquella mano manicurizada.

-Ven, te enseñaré el Hospital.

**_Goodnight, Lovers_**

House es manos que están en todas partes, House es gemidos, House es el frote de sus cuerpos pegándose y despegándose.  
_Oh, joder._  
Cuddy echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Cuddy desperdiga sus rizos por su vientre. Cuddy le pone el cuello en sus labios.  
House la besa, abarcando toda su cara con la boca. House acaricia su cuerpo tembloroso y ella le va guiando con las manos hacia abajo.

**_Walking In My Shoes_**

House no habla. Ahora, al menos, no con ella.  
Le ve al otro lado de la pared de cristal, intentando caminar apoyando sus manos en las barras horizontales. Los nudillos están blancos del esfuerzo. Luego su pierna le falla y Cuddy tiene que tragarse y empujar hasta el fondo, la dolorosa inercia que la lleva a sujetarle entre sus brazos y abrazarle muy, muy fuerte. Pero no hace nada, así que House cae sin sonido alguno sobre el piso.  
Cuddy aspira aire, tomando con fuerza los resultados en su mano.  
_Uno. Dos. Tres…_  
Tres minutos de tiempo obligado para que él se haya recompuesto, y cuando Cuddy entre pueda fingir, que no ve sus lágrimas de rabia.

**_New Life_**

House perdona pero no olvida.  
House ya no la mira como antes.  
House disfruta cada momento en que la pone en ridículo.  
Pero House ha vuelto a trabajar.  
Detiene su largo caminar, frente al despacho acristalado. Él está reunido con su equipo. Mueve la boca exageradamente, les grita, les insulta, se gira hacia su pizarra y la golpea una, dos, tres veces con el dedo. Se queda en silencio esperando una respuesta. Foreman, Cameron y Chase parecen tensos. Enmudecen.  
House explota y esta vez su voz sacude los cristales de la planta.

_-¡Hasta un novato de primero me estimularía más!_

Cuddy sonríe y decide no interrumpirle. Continúa su largo caminar.  
A rastras y sufriendo, pero House vuelve a vivir.

**_Martyr_**

Está borracho, el aliento le hiede a alcohol. Pero Cuddy también está un poquito borracha, así que no le da mayor importancia. Porque ha ganado. Porque vuelve a mandar.  
Sí. No hay mayor placer que ese.  
House se inclina sobre ella.

-Gracias, miss Dominatrix.

-No lo he hecho por ti.

-Lo sé.

Y se retira dejándola con la sensación ausente de su boca contra la suya. Cuddy maldice.  
Maldito embustero. _Y que nos hayas costado un millón de dólares._

**_Just Can't Get Enough_**

-Yo creo que eso ya está.

Sonríe a medias, bajo sus pestañas. Está jugando.  
House mantiene el roce de la mano sobre su piel un segundo de más. Luego la aleja con una sonrisa.

_Confiar, confiar… ¿por qué tiene que ser tan complicado?_

-¿Alguien como tú?

-Alguien que te guste.

**_Shake The Disease_**

-_Apestarías como madre._

No quería llorar. Lo jura. Jura que no quería llorar, y menos por eso. Qué tontería. Le ha dicho cosas peores. Lo jura_ lojuralojuralojura_.  
Y no está llorando por él. No.  
Llora por sus bebés no nacidos.  
Llora por ella. Por una vez.  
_Argh, mierda, maldito médico cretino con mono._  
Se ha vengado. Pero ahora están en paz, mano a mano.  
_No llores._  
Ahora están en paz, aunque eso haya costado clavar el puñal envenenado en lo más hondo de sus entrañas.

-Cuddy¿estás bien?

-Claro…

Estará bien.

**_Enjoy The Silence_**

-¿Es que te gusto, House?

No contesta. Enmudece con el rostro en una expresión de extrañeza, mirándola fijamente, como si tuviera frío de pronto y se hubieran congelado sus hirientes palabras.  
Ella sigue sonriendo. Le resplandece el rostro, las mejillas de porcelana, los labios rosa palo.  
_Porque él no contesta_.

**_Everything Counts_**

Se han ido.  
Se han ido de su vida.  
Se han ido de su vida, pero él los ha echado.  
House despierta en silencio y bañado en lágrimas. Ha vuelto a soñar con Omma. También ella se ha ido, mucho antes, dejándole solo.  
Va hacia el salón. Cuddy sigue leyendo en el sofá, para no sucumbir al sueño, tal y como le prometió. Se siente repentinamente incómodo en su _propia casa_.

-Se han ido. – dice en voz alta – Los tres.

Cuddy le mira. Deja el libro en la mesita con mucho cuidado, marcando la página. Se pone en pie. Y luego asiente con la cabeza, firmemente.

-Sí. Tú los has echado.

Se le enturbia la mirada, pero logra apreciar el tacto suave de la mano de Cuddy acariciándole el mentón.

-Yo me voy a quedar.

-¿Por qué?

-Me has echado tantas veces de tu vida, que ya soy inmune¿sabes? Ya no siento. Supongo que ya soy como tú.

Cierra los ojos y respira sobre su mano abierta.

-Me alegro.

**_Strangelove_**

La odia.  
Odia la forma en que se ha metido en su vida y parezca decidida a no irse de allí, odia encontrar su aroma en la almohada por las mañanas, odia sus sonrisas porque se ve incapaz de borrarlas. Odia despertarse con ella y maravillarse por ese escueto hecho.  
Pero le encanta el café que hace.

-Sigues aquí.

-Bueno, escaparme en medio de la noche no me parecía lo más cómodo.

House no contesta. Sólo odia con toda su alma, el deseo que le lleva a besar el lóbulo de su oreja. Y a ir descendiendo. A bajar entre suspiros por su pecho y descansar la cabeza en su vientre.  
La odia porque sus fantasmas desaparecen cuando respira sobre su ombligo.  
No quiere olvidar las cuentas pendientes. No quiere dejar de odiar al mundo.

**_Never Let Me Down Again_**

Amaneció nublado y con paraguas, pero ahora brilla el sol sobre el cementerio. Su luz rebota en las tumbas.  
Aunque se negó a acudir al velatorio, sí que han ido al funeral, que parece distendido y solitario. Wilson no dice nada, Foreman se mantiene algo apartado, Chase llora y Cuddy le coge de la mano sin que haya necesitado pedírselo. Cameron les mira desde el suelo con los ojos cerrados.  
Los seis vuelven a estar reunidos. Por una vez.  
Cuando el acto termina y la familia se aleja entre sollozos, House se suelta, avanza rodeando la tumba blanca y pisando las flores hasta llegar a Chase.  
No le da el puñetazo porque estuviera enajenado y sin droga, como la última vez, y el joven no hace intento de defenderse, pero el efecto es el mismo; Chase acaba en el suelo con rostro desencajado.

-¡Cabrón! _¡Tú te la llevaste a África!_

Siente que las fuerzas le abandonan y que Cuddy corre tras él, sujetándole justo antes de que caiga.  
Cuando llegan a casa esquiva sus brazos y sólo les busca cuando ya renuncian, a ambos lados de la falda gris. Nota las lágrimas de Cuddy bajar por sus mejillas y por su pelo. Se siente menos solo.

Maldito Chase, que se la llevó a la muerte.  
Y maldito _él._  
_Cabrón. Enfermizo. Misántropo. Orgulloso.  
Él _dejó que se fuera.

**_I Feel You_**

Se pierde en el brillo de sus uñas, cuando mete los dedos en la palangana con agua y remueve la ropa delicada de bebé. Bajo el líquido sus uñas – la noche anterior se hizo la manicura francesa, se acuerda – parecen lo más hermoso del mundo.  
Querría perderse en ellas.  
Al sacar sus manos del balde, Cuddy se vuelve y sonríe. Le besa en los labios con un beso corto. Él la atrae cogiéndole por el brazo, y siente su vientre hinchado temblando contra su piel, cuando la vuelve a besar.

**_Precious_**

Allison ha aprendido a andar, y House la conduce de la mano por entre las tumbas. Ha querido llevarle allí desde el día de su nacimiento, para que supiera por qué se llama así, para que no olvidara. Cuando Cuddy y él le pidieron a Wilson que apadrinase a su hija, al oncólogo no se le saltaron las lágrimas, a pesar de que House _ya había preparado _el comentario irónico correspondiente.  
Le hace gracia el peto vaquero que lleva y su blusita blanca. Ha heredado los indomables rizos negros de su madre, y los ojos de él. Cuddy resplandecía cuando la sostuvo por primera vez entre sus brazos.

-No sé si podrás aguantar dos miradas así. – bromeó, pero su puya se quemó en la lengua cuando vio la cara arrugada de la bebé.

Sigue deseando que ese momento nunca hubiera terminado.

**_Personal Jesus_**

_Lisa suspira, molesta, mientras recoge sus libros y maldice al estúpido que ha chocado con ella.  
Cuando se pone en pie, el joven de la sudadera del equipo de _Lacrosse _ha desaparecido. Frunce el ceño, molesta sin descubrir aún por qué._

-Será idiota…

Reanuda su paso, corriendo para no llegar tarde a clase de Rickman. Sus castigos ya forman parte de la leyenda de Michigan y no desea comenzar mal el curso.  
Sólo espera no volver a cruzarse con ese tipo de mirada insolente nunca más.


End file.
